Yu Yu Hakusho And The Holy Grail
by Phantasy Bubbles
Summary: This is a parody of everyones favorites movie, Monty Python And The Holy Grail! Wahoo!
1. Coconuts and Swallows

PB: ^_^; eh heh heh sorry I have been gone for song long. Not that anyone cared though...ANYWAY!! Welcome to another fan fiction by Phantasy Bubbles!   
  
Hiei: ...shit...I can not believe you are still writing...  
  
PB: *shrugs* It helps me take my mind off all the shit that is going on in my life right now. Anyway as you probably have guessed, this is a parody of Monty Python and The Holy Grail! Yay! Anyway here is the casting list of characters appearing in chapter 1:  
  
Koenma: King Arthur  
  
Jorge: Patsy  
  
Touya: The first guy who was obsessed with the coconuts  
  
Bui: The second guy who was obsessed with the coconuts  
  
PB: As you know I do not own any of this! So on with the show!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koenma: *galloping along through a field next to a castle with George behind him clapping two coconuts together*   
  
Touya (from up on top of the castle): Stop! Who goes there?!  
  
Koenma: It is I, King Koenma! Ruler of Makai! Defeater of...stuff...   
  
Touya: Who is the other one? *points to Jorge*   
  
Koenma: *looks behind him* This is my faithful servant Jorge. Anyway we have ridden the lengths of this land searching for brave and noble knights who will join be at my court in my court at Makai. I must speak with your lord and master.  
  
Touya: Wait, wait ridden on a horse?!   
  
Koenma: Yes!  
  
Touya: No you haven't! You're using coconuts dumbass!   
  
Koenma: What?! You dare to insult me?   
  
Touya: Look, you've got two halves of coconuts and you're bangin' them together!  
  
Koenma: ...so what's your point?   
  
Touya: Where did you get those coconuts?!   
  
Koenma: ...we found them...  
  
Touya: Found them? In Makai? The coconut is from Ningenkai! Besides this is a temperate zone!  
  
Koenma: What do you mean?  
  
Touya: Well the coconut is tropical...it would not grow here...  
  
Koenma: Well a swallow may fly south for the winter. Yet this is not a stranger to our land?  
  
Touya: ...are you suggesting coconuts migrate?   
  
Koenma: Not at all! They could be carried!   
  
Touya: Are you saying a swallow carried that coconut?   
  
Koenma: ^_^ Well duh! It could grip it by the-  
  
Touya: It is not a question of where it grips it! It is a simple matter of weight ratio! A five ounce bird, could not carry a one pound coconut!   
  
Koenma: *sigh* It doesn't matter! Will you please go tell your master that Koenma from Makai is here?   
  
Touya: Listen! In order to maintain airspeed velocity, a swallow needs to beat its wings 43 times per second right?   
  
Koenma: PLEASE!!  
  
Touya: Am I right?   
  
Koenma: I don't care!!!  
  
Bui: *who pops out of nowhere* Well couldn't it be carried by an African Swallow?   
  
Touya: Well an African Swallow maybe but a not a European Swallow, that is my point.   
  
Bui: Oh yeah I agree with that.  
  
Koenma: *starting to get pissed off* Will you PLEASE ask your master if he wants to join my court at Makai?!   
  
Bui: *not paying any attention* But then of course...African Swallows are non migratory...  
  
Koenma: *sigh* Come on Jorge....*gallops off with Jorge close behind*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PB: *^_^* Well that is the end of chapter one! If you liked it/loved it/hated it or just thought it was ok, please tell me through a review! Oh and if you have any suggestions for who should play who then do tell me! So far I was thinking Hiei would play Sir Lancelot and Kuwabara would play "Brave" Sir Robin. But if ya'll have different ideas, do share them with me! Come on! You know you want to review...you know you do... 


	2. The Violence Inherrited In The System

PB: Hi everyone! I decided to um...well on one of my other stories I was asked a few questions and I remembered this finally eh heh heh heh so! I shall respond!!   
  
Question one:   
  
Eric is a good name for a boy! But if you are having a girl, then I would go with something cute like Lisa or Amy! Well those are just my opinions...I like those names...  
  
Question two:   
  
An infinitive? Um it kind of sounds like "infinity" which means to go on forever, so I think that if something is "infinitive" it would go on and on and on...but that is just a guess...  
  
PB: Ok that is all for the question answering! Ya'll know who ya were who asked me that so there ya go! Oh and one final announcement before I begin, I was planning to update this story daily, but I have been pretty busy, see Feb. 20 was Kurt Cobain's birthday, so I decided to spend the day in my room being sad and listen to all my Nirvana CDs over and over again. And then I had a test to study for and homework and a bunch of other stuff...I have 10 songs stuck in my head right now. Is that kuh-razy or what?  
  
Castings:   
  
Botan: The "Bring Out Your Dead" guy or girl in this case  
  
Keiko: The guy who gets put on "the cart" (buwahaha! Take that Keiko!)  
  
Shizuru: The guy taking Keiko to "the cart"  
  
Mukuro: The woman who was digging in the field.  
  
Sakyo: Denis  
  
PB: I own nothing...NOTHING!!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Botan is seen marching through a village banging one those cowbells while two guys in front of her push a cart full of dead bodies. The village is like extremely dirty and there are sick people and stuff everywhere. (Ya know, it's because of the Bubonic Plague...)  
  
Botan: *bangs bell* Bring out your dead!! *bangs the bell again* Bring out your dead!!  
  
Shizuru: *walks up to Botan with Keiko over her shoulder both of them are in rags* Here's one.   
  
Keiko: *starts squirming* I'm not dead!   
  
Shizuru: Oh shut up! Yes you are! *leans over to put Keiko on the cart*   
  
Botan: Whoa hold it! I can't take her if she's not dead!   
  
Keiko: I'm not dead!  
  
Shizuru: Well see she will be dead soon, she is very ill?  
  
Keiko: I'm getting better!  
  
Shizuru: *sigh* No you are not! You'll be stone dead in a moment!   
  
Botan: Well I can't take her like that, it's against the rules!  
  
Keiko: *squirming more* I don't want to go on the cart!   
  
Shizuru: Oh come on! Don't be such a baby!  
  
Botan: Well I can't take her like that...  
  
Keiko: I feel fine!   
  
Shizuru: Well can you wait around a few minutes? She won't be long...  
  
Botan: No I can't, the Johnson's down the street have lost nine and I have to get to them soon...  
  
Shizuru: Well when is your next round then?  
  
Botan: Thursday.  
  
Keiko: I think I'll go for a walk! *squirms more*  
  
Shizuru: Thursday? I can't have her hanging around that long? Please, isn't there SOMETHING you can do?  
  
Botan: *sigh* Ok. *hits Keiko really hard over the head with her bell*   
  
Shizuru: ^_^ Thank you very much. *puts Keiko on the cart*   
  
Botan: No problem, see you Thursday.  
  
Meanwhile back with King Koenma and Jorge...we find the mighty King Koenma and his faithful servant Jorge, (Come on you all know who he is! The Ogre! Just making sure.) are galloping through a field, Jorge is still banging those coconuts. In the field is a large castle and there are people around it digging and pushing carts full of rocks. Koenma gallops up to an "old lady" pushing a cart.  
  
Koenma: Excuse me! Old woman!   
  
Sakyo: *who turns out to be the old woman pushing the cart* I'm a man!  
  
Koenma: Oh sorry! Well could you tell me what knight lives in that castle over there?  
  
Sakyo: I am thirty-seven! (I don't know his real age...tell me if you do know)  
  
Koenma: What?  
  
Sakyo: I am thirty-seven! I'm not old...  
  
Koenma: Well sorry what else was I supposed to call you?!  
  
Sakyo: My name is Sakyo!  
  
Koenma: Well I didn't know that!  
  
Sakyo: Well you never asked...  
  
Koenma: Well I did say sorry about the old woman, but from behind you looked-  
  
Sakyo: I object that you automatically treat me like an inferior!   
  
Koenma: Well I am king.  
  
Sakyo: Oh king eh? Well how did you get that? By exploiting the workers? By hanging onto -- by hanging on to our outdated imperialist dogma which perpetuates the economic and social differences in our society! If there's ever going to be any progress-  
  
Mukruo: *suddenly pops up from a hole in front of them* Sakyo! There is some lovely filth down here! *notices Koenma* Oh how do you do? *winks at him her uh...remaining eye...*   
  
Koenma: Well how do you do my lady? I am King Koenma, King of the Makains! (ok so it sounds stupid but deal with it ok?!)   
  
Murkuro: O.o; King of the who?   
  
Koenma: The Makains!   
  
Murkuro: ^_^;; Um who are the Makains?   
  
Koenma: Well we all are! And I am your king!  
  
Mukuro: ...I didn't know we had a king...I thought we were an autonomous collective...  
  
Sakyo: You're fooling yourself. We're living in a dictatorship. A self-perpetuating autocracy in which the working classes-  
  
Mukuro: *sigh* Oh here you go bringing "class" into it again...  
  
Sakyo: That is what it's all about! If people only would-  
  
Koenma: Please look I am in a hurry, now could you tell me who lives in that caslte?  
  
Mukuro: No one lives there.  
  
Koenma: Then who is your lord?  
  
Mukuro: We don't have a lord.  
  
Koenma: What?!  
  
Sakyo: I told you. We're an anarcho-syndicalist commune. We take it in turns to act as a sort of executive officer for the week.  
  
Koenma: Uh huh.  
  
Sakyo: But all the decisions of that officer have to be ratified at a special biweekly meeting.  
  
Koenma: -__- Ok I see...  
  
Sakyo: By a simple majority in the case of purely internal affairs-  
  
Koenma: *is getting pretty pissed off* Ok shut up!  
  
Sakyo: -but by a two-thirds majority in the case of more-  
  
Koenma: Shut up! I order you to shut up!  
  
Sakyo: Order huh? Who do you think you are?  
  
Koenma: I AM YOUR KING!!!  
  
Mukuro: Well I didn't vote for you!  
  
Koenma: You don't VOTE for a King!  
  
Mukuro: Then how did you become one?  
  
Koenma: The Lady of the Lake, *angels sing in the back ground* her arm clad in the purest shimmering samite, held aloft Excalibur from the bosom of the water signifying by Divine Providence that I, Koenma, was to carry Excalibur. *singing stops* That is why I am your king!  
  
Sakyo: *sigh* Listen -- strange women lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government. Supreme executive power derives from a mandate from the masses, not from some  
  
farcical aquatic ceremony.  
  
Koenma: Oh not this again!  
  
Sakyo: I mean, if I went around saying I was an empereror just because some moistened sprite had given me a sword, they would put me away!   
  
Koenma: Shut up! *tackles Sakyo*   
  
Sakyo: Ah now we see the violence inherited in the system!  
  
Koenma: SHUT UP!!!   
  
Sakyo: Oh! Come and see the violence inherent in the system! HELP! HELP! I'm being repressed!  
  
Koenma: Bloody peasant!   
  
Sakyo: : Oh, what a give away. Did you here that, did you here that? That's what I'm on about- did you see him repressing me, you saw it didn't you?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PB: Ok so if I get enough reviews, I just might update sooner then well...then I did before! ^_^ So if you want to hear more from me, review please? Also just to tell you, castings for the knights will be:  
  
Hiei: Sir Lancelot (the one with the killing problem)  
  
Kurama: Sir Bedevere (the smart one)  
  
Kuwabara: Sir Robin (the coward)  
  
Yusuke: Sir Galahad (the one who gets "tempted" in the caslte)   
  
Chibi Koenma: Sir Not Appearing In This Fanfiction. 


	3. The Black Knight

PB: Wow...reviews...ok then you all have earned this! Here is chapter five! Er I mean three...Oh and I do not think I mentioned this before but, Koenma is in his teenage form. And oopies I realized that I have been spelling Jorge's name wrong...sorry about that! And for all of you out there who have only see the dumb version er I mean the dubbed version Jorge=Ogre Ogre=Jorge.   
  
  
  
Castings:   
  
Karasu: The Black Knight  
  
Keiko: The "witch" (buwahaha! Take this Keiko!)   
  
Kurama: Sir Bedevere, The Wise  
  
Hiei: Sir Lancelot, The Brave  
  
Yusuke: Sir Galahad, The Pure  
  
Kuwabara: Sir Robin, The Not Quite As Brave As Sir Lancelot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seen opens in front of a bridge with Karasu and another guy fighting. (Too lazy to think of another person...)  
  
Karasu: *stabs the other guy in the head*   
  
Koenma: *rides up with with Jorge just in time to see the end of the fight* Sir Knight, you fight with the strength of many Yokai, I am Koenma, King of Makai.   
  
Karasu: ...  
  
Koenma: I seek the finest and the bravest youkai to join me at my court in Makai.   
  
Karasu: ...  
  
Koenma: You have proven yourself worthy, will you join me?  
  
Karasu: ...  
  
Koenma: ...  
  
Karasu: ...  
  
Koenma: *sigh* You make me sad...come on Jorge! *gallops toward the bridge with Jorge*   
  
Karasu: *steps in front of the bridge and takes out a sword* None shall pass.  
  
Koenma: Excuse me?  
  
Karasu: None shall pass.   
  
Koenma: I don't want to fight you, but I must cross this bridge!  
  
Karasu: Then you shall die. *dramatic battle music plays*  
  
Koenma: *draws out Excalibur from under his cape thing and begins to fight with Karasu*  
  
Karasu: *lunges at Koenma*   
  
Koennma: *chops off Karasu's arm* You are indeed a worthy opponent, but I believe the fight is mine. Now step aside.  
  
Karasu: It's just a scratch...  
  
Koenma: A scratch? I just chopped off your arm!  
  
Karasu: No you didn't!  
  
Koenma: -__-; Then what is that? *points to Karasu's arm which is lying on the ground*   
  
Karasu: ...I've had worse...  
  
Koenma: Yeah right...  
  
Karasu: Come on you pansy! *lunges at Koenma*  
  
Koenma: *chops off Karasu's other arm* Victory! *kneels and prays* Oh Lord we thank thee, that in thy mercy-  
  
Karasu: *kicks Koenma over* Come on now!  
  
Koenma: W-What?!  
  
Karasu: *kicks him again* Come on and fight me like a man!  
  
Koenma: *gets up* You are very brave, but I have won!  
  
Karasu: Oh had enough, eh? *kicks Koenma again*  
  
Koenma: Look you stupid bastered you've got no arms left...  
  
Karasu: Yes I have!   
  
Koenma: Look! *points to where Karasu's arms used to be*  
  
Karasu: It's only a flesh wound!  
  
Koenma: No it isn't!  
  
Karasu: *head butts Koenma in the chest* Come on chicken!  
  
Koenma: If you don't stop I will chop off your leg...  
  
Karasu: Chicken chicken!  
  
Koenma: *chops off Karasu's leg*  
  
Karasu: *looks down* I am going to get you for that.   
  
Koenma: You're going to what?  
  
Karasu: Come here! *rams his head into Koenma's shoulder*  
  
Koenma: Come on seriously! What are you going to do? Bleed on me?  
  
Karasu: I am INVINCIBLE!!!  
  
Koenma: *chops off Karasu's other leg*   
  
Karasu: ...alright...we'll call it a draw...  
  
Koenma: *sigh* Come George. *gallops off with George*  
  
Karasu: Oh running away are we? Come back here you coward! I'll bite your legs off!  
  
Meanwhile in a nearby village...  
  
Crowd of people: A WITCH A WITCH!! WE'VE FOUND A WITCH!!  
  
Kurama: *standing up on a platform and attaching a coconut to a swallows leg* A witch? *turns around*  
  
Villager 1: Yes! We have found a witch, can we burn her?  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Send her forward.  
  
Keiko: *gets shoved up through the crowd and his wearing a false witch nose and a pointy witch hat* I'm not a witch!  
  
Kurama: Ah but you are dressed as one...  
  
Keiko: *points to the crowd* They dressed me up like this...  
  
Kurama: Oh? *raises eyebrow and looks at the crowd*   
  
Crowd: *all shake their heads* No...no of coarse we didn't!  
  
Keiko: And this isn't my nose! It's a fake one!  
  
Kurama: *pulls of fake nose* Well?  
  
Villager 1: Well we did do the nose...  
  
Kurama: The nose?  
  
Villager 1: And...and the hat...  
  
Villager 2: But she is a WITCH!!  
  
Crowd: Burn her! Burn the witch!  
  
Kurama: Did you dress her up like this?  
  
Crowd: *all shake their heads* No...no...*nod their heads* Yes...yes a bit, just a bit.  
  
Villager 3: She has got a wart!  
  
Kurama: What makes you think she is a witch?  
  
PB: (I have to appear once in all my stories...) Well she turned me into a newt!   
  
Kurama: *raises eyebrow* A newt?  
  
Crowd: *stares at PB*  
  
PB: I...I got better...  
  
Crowd: BURN HER! BURN THE WTICH!!  
  
Kurama: Quiet, quiet now, there are ways of telling whether she is a witch. Now tell me, what do you do with witches?  
  
Crowd: Burn them!!  
  
Kurama: Ah but what to you burn besides witches?  
  
Villager 4: More witches!  
  
Villager 2: ...wood?  
  
Kurama: Exactly! So tell me, why do witches burn?  
  
Villager 5: ...because they're made of wood?  
  
Kurama: Yes! So tell me, how can we tell if she is made of wood?  
  
Villager 2: Build a bridge outta her!  
  
Kurama: Ah but can't you also build bridges out of stone?  
  
Crowd: Oh yeah...  
  
Kurama: Well does wood sink in water?  
  
Crowd: No no, it floats!  
  
Kurama: Good, now what also floats in water?  
  
Villager 6: Bread!  
  
Villager 1: Cider!  
  
Villager 3: Apples!  
  
Villager 5: Very small rocks!  
  
Villager 4: Great Gravey!  
  
Villager 7: Cherries!  
  
Villager 8: Mud!  
  
Villager 2: Churches!  
  
Villager 1: Lead-lead!  
  
Koenma: *who has been watching from the back of the crowd* A duck.  
  
Kurama: ^_^ Exactly!   
  
Villager 1: So...if she weighs the same as a duck...then...then she's made of wood...  
  
Kurama: And therefore...  
  
Crowd: A WITCH!!!  
  
Kurama: *hops off of stage and walks up to some scales* We shall use my largest scales! *places Keiko and a duck in the scales which even out perfectly*  
  
Keiko: T_T oh no!  
  
Crowd: *drags her off to burn her*  
  
Kurama: *walks up to Koenma* Who are you who is so wise in the ways of science?   
  
Koenma: I am Koenma, King of Makai!  
  
Kurama: *gasp* My King! *kneels before Koenma*  
  
Koenma: I seek knights to join me at my court at Makai, will you join me?  
  
Kurama: Oh I would be honored!  
  
Koenma: What is your name then?  
  
Kurama: Kurama, sir!  
  
Koenma: Then I dub you, Sir Kurama, of the Rekitantei.   
  
Narrorater: The wise Sir Kurama was the first to join King Koenma. He was shortly followed by Sir Hiei The Brave, Sir Yusuke The Pure and Sir Kuwabara The-Not-Quite-So-Brave-As-Sir-Hiei. Who had nearly fought the vicious Puu, who had nearly stood up to Byako Of The Four Saint Beasts, and who had personally wet himself during the Dark Tournament. Together they formed a group which would be known throughout history...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PB: So...you love it? You hate it? Do tell me! I would like 5 reviews before I continue so... 


	4. A Blessing From Lord Enma!

PB: Oh my gawd I can not believe I just licked carmel off another girls chest..._**shifty eyes**_

Hiei: You did WHAT? O.O

PB: ...ugh...did I just type that...crap...

Hiei: O.O

PB: ...stupid crazy all girl parties always bring out the worst in me...I told the Meganator it was a bad idea not to invite any boys...

Hiei: no you didn't!

PB: but I thought it in my...heady...brainy area...place..._**pokes herself in the forehead**_ ya know?

Hiei: you're an idiot... 

PB: yeah that's what my math teacher says...anyway let's get on with the story. Do the disclaimer Hiei.

Hiei: PB doesn't own anything...

Casting:

Enma: God

Koenma: King Arthur

Hiei: Sir Lancelot

Kurama: Sir Bedevere

Kuwabara: "brave" Sir Robin

Yusuke: Sir Galahad

* * *

_**Koenma, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara are seen galloping along with their little followers clapping coconuts together behind them**_

Kurama: And that, Lord Koenma is how we know that Makai is banana shapped.

Koenma: Facinating!! Please Sir Kurama, explain to me again how sheeps bladders can be used to prevent earthquakes!!

Kurama: Certainly your highness!

Hiei: Look everyone!! _**points dramatictly to a huge cardboard cutout of Camelot**_

Koenma: Oh my god it's Camelot!

Kurama: Camelot!

Yusuke: Camelot!

Kuwabara: Wow...Camelot...

Jorge: It's only a model...

Koenma: Shut up you!! _**throws his shield at Jorge and knocks him out**_ Rekitantai, I bid you welcome to your new home!

Rekitantei: _**all cheer**_

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara: _**singing loudly and very off key**_ We're the knights of the Makai table thing, we dance when ever we're able! We do routines and parlor scenes and footwork impecc-Able _**start line dancing**_ We dine well here in Makai with ham and jam and spam a lot!

Kuwabara: **_singing exceptionally loudly and off key_** We're the knights of the Makai table our shos are for-mid-able oh many times we're given rhymes that are quite unsing-able! We're not so fat here in Makai.

Kurama: _**in freakeshly deep un-Kuramalike voice**_ We siiiiiiiiiiiiiiing from the diaphragm a looooooooooot!!

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara: _**start tap dancing**_

Yusuke: **_trips and falls ontop of Hiei_**

Hiei: grrr **_stabs Yusuke and shoves him off of him and then starts singing again_** Of we're tough and able quite indefatigable. between our quests we-

Yusuke: _**gets back up but falls on Hiei again**_

Hiei: grrrr...._**shoves Yusuke off of him again and then continues singing**_ and impersonate Clark Gable!

Yusuke: It's a bit too loud in Makai and I have to push the praaaaaaam a loooooooooot!

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara: _**start line dancing again but trip and all of them fall flat on their faces**_

Koenma: On second thought...let's not go to Camelot...it's such a silly place.

Enma: appears in the sky Koenma! King of the Makains-

Koenma and the others:_** get down on their knees and start averting their eyes and groveling**_

Enma: oh don't grovel! If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people groveling...

Koenma: Oh I'm so sorry!

Enma: And don't you dare apologize either! Every single time I try to talk to someone it's "sorry this" and "forgive me that" and "I'm not worthy"...and what the hell are you doing now?

Koenma and the others: _**coverying their eyes**_

Koenma: I'm averting my eyes Lord Enma!

Enma: Oh will you just stop it already! Just stop it!

Koenma: Yes my Lord.

Koenma and the others: _**stop averting their eyes**_

Enma: Good that's better. Well anyway, Koenma you and your Rekitantai shall have a task to set a good example for these dark times we are in.

Koenma: Oh good idea my Lord!

Enma: Of course it's a good idea! Behold!_** shows a huge crayon picture of the Holy Grail**_ Look Koenma, your sacred task is to find this grail. This is your purpose Koenma, to seek the Holy Grail. dissapears

Koenma: A blessing!

Hiei: A blessing from the Lord!

Kurama: Enma be praised!

* * *

PB: Yeah it's short I know...but don't worry if I get enough reviews, I'll update very very soon. Like maybe the next day...oh and Yusuke kept falling Hiei because well like last night wait no...Saturday night I went to this party and we all kept falling on eachother and some other stuff happened...so if you were somehow mysteriously at that party...you'd know what I was talking about..._**wink wink nudge nudge**_

Hiei: oh well that's good to know...

PB: wuahaha I've been listening to the same song over and over again for the past like half hour...it's By The Way by the Red Hot Chillie Peppers...it's an awesome song...anyhoo I'll be back later...lot's of lurve to my adoring public!! Kiss kiss! XOXO...and all that other shit...


End file.
